


Bingo

by kalinebogard



Series: Astronaut (Marvel) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Loki está acostumado a ficar sozinho em casa, a maior parte do tempo.Mas dessa vez é diferente: ele já faz parte dos Avengers!





	Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Observações:
> 
> 01- É Universo Alternativo  
> 02 – Ambienta-se no universo de "Astronaut", se você não leu seria legal ler antes!
> 
> Aviso: Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.
> 
> PRESENTE PARA: Viniesher Lehar

Loki estendeu a mão e alcançou a caneca cheia de chocolate quente com chantilly e canela. Deu um gole curto depois de soprar e voltou a colocá-la sobre a mesinha de centro.

Só então tirou o joguinho do pause e concentrou-se nos movimentos estratégicos para vencer. Tesseract. Como adorava esse joguinho!

Jogo de “quadradinhos azuis brilhantes”, era como dizia Thor, seu namorado. Foi só lembrar do adolescente loiro e grandalhão que o peito de Loki encheu-se de solidão e saudades. O loiro tivera um treino na escola sábado a tarde, por isso não pudera aparecer. E o moreninho sentia-se tão solitário naquela casa enorme e vazia...

Então, como uma resposta aos pensamentos desanimados de Loki, a campainha soou. Só podia ser Thor para terminar a tarde ao lado do namorado!

Rapidamente pausou o jogo e correu ansioso até a porta. Abriu a folha de madeira com um sorrisão nos lábios finos e bem desenhados e, na mesma velocidade espantosa, o sorriso morreu em seus lábios.

Thor estava ali, sim. Junto com Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha “Tasha” Romanoff , Clint Barton, Tarika e Niat.

– Olá, irmãozinho – o loiro cumprimentou com um sorriso sedutor.

– Thor...? – Loki ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali quando Tony, delicadamente, o empurrou para o lado e fez um gesto para que Robert o seguisse, junto com uma caixa de bom tamanho carregada pelo o rapaz de óculos.

– Elementar, meu caro Watson. Hoje a festa é na sua casa.

– O que?! – o dono da residência perguntou incrédulo.

– Relaxa – Niat acertou um tapinha no ombro do moreninho antes de entrar na casa.

– Nós somos os únicos convidados – Tarika riu, seguindo a namorada, ambas com grandes sacolas nas mãos.

Loki estava tão incrédulo que não conseguiu responder.

– Espero que tenham maçãs, eu to com fome! – Clint esfregou a barriga, invadindo o lar de Loki. Natasha apenas girou os olhos e foi atrás do amigo depois de acenar, cumprimentando Loki.

Restaram apenas o dono da casa e seu namorado, se encarando. Incredulidade brilhava nas íris de profunda esmeralda na mesma proporção em que a diversão tingia os olhos de caloroso tom cobalto.

– Você conhece... – Thor foi dizendo – Tony não se conformou ao saber que você passaria as festas de fim de ano sozinho, então veio aqui com a magia Stark.

Ao dizer isso, estendeu a mão e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha pálida do namorado. Loki derreteu-se no carinho, e logo toda a inconveniência pela surpresa tinha desaparecido de sua mente.

– Tudo bem – afirmou com um suspiro.

Thor sorriu, certo de que aquela seria a resposta. Então levou a outra mão à face de Loki, prendendo-o com delicadeza e abaixando a cabeça para capturar os lábios tão amados em um beijo que faria a vizinhança inteira se arrepiar.

T&L

– Não se atreva a colocar essa bola aí, Robert Bruce Banner.

O garoto respirou profunda e ruidosamente, tentando demonstrar seu descontentamento.

– Onde você quer que eu enfie essa bola, Tony? – perguntou irritado.

– DEUS! – Tarika gritou – Posso responder isso? Enfia a bola bem no... ai!

Calou-se ao levar um cutucão nas costelas. Voltou-se com um bico para a namorada, cobrando respostas pela agressão gratuita.

– Ninguém quer ouvir suas sugestões pervertidas, Tarika – a loirinha riu – Pelo menos não ainda.

A morena sorriu torto e voltou a colar os recortes de anjos nas paredes. Havia figuras de anjinhos vermelhos, verdes e azuis. Pouco a pouco iam sendo pregados nas paredes da sala de estar.

– Voltando às suas bolas, Bruce – Tony Stark deu um passo atrás e levou a mão ao queixo, analisando a árvore de natal que ele e Banner montavam – Você já pendurou uma vermelha desse lado.

– Mas essa é verde! – Bruce exclamou indignado.

– Eu sei que é verde, obrigado. Ainda não sofro de Daltonismo. Mas você colocou uma vermelha e uma amarela próximas. Uma verde vai quebrar a harmonia...

– Que harmonia? – o outro garoto perguntou confuso.

– Vermelho e amarelo são cores primárias, Robert. Você fugiu dessa aula? Além disso verde é o resultado da mistura de azul e amarelo. Ou você coloca a bolinha laranja ou troca a vermelha por azul.

O rapaz ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz.

– Tem razão – analisou a árvore por alguns segundos – Poderíamos concentrar as cores primarias aqui. Colocar uma sequencia de bolinhas brancas ali e depois as de cores secundarias lá.

– Brilhante, caro amigo – Stark aprovou.

Niat e Tarika rolaram os olhos diante de tanta nerdice.

– Eles vendem bolinhas pretas? – Bruce soou animado com o “projeto” – Para balancear as brancas aqui...?

Tony ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Boa pergunta. Vamos até o centro da cidade procurar. Se não tiver a gente pinta algumas!

Robert sorriu e concordou.

Tarika deu de ombros. Pegou um anjinho vermelho e ia colar na parede quando franziu as sobrancelhas. Virou-se para a namorada, que segurava o rolo de fita dupla-face e ia cortando tirinhas para colar os enfeites na parede, e perguntou:

– Acho que não balanceamos as cores. Vamos refazer tudo e... – calou-se diante do olhar agudo que recebeu e deu uma gargalhada escandalosa – Eu tava brincado, relaxa.

Niat não respondeu.

T&L

– Acho que isso é suficiente, não?

Loki observou a cestinha que Thor segurava: tinha massa de lasanha, queijo, presunto e o básico para um grupo de adolescentes prepararem um prato italiano. Além de um pote de sorvete e... maçãs, claro!

– Sim, deve ser – concordou.

O loiro sorriu e passou a cestinha para a outra mão, para assim entrelaçar os dedos nos de Loki e seguir pelo corredor. O moreninho ainda ficava constrangido com essas demonstrações públicas de carinho e sentia como se todos o olhassem e o julgassem, quando não era assim. Pelo menos não naquele supermercado quase vazio. Em parte pelo frio excruciante que fazia, em parte pela época de festividades.

– Todos ficaram animados com a idéia – Thor começou a falar – Quando souberam que seu pai estava fora e você ficaria sozinho no Natal, Tony disse que tinha uma árvore de natal novinha em casa, Tarika e Natasha fizeram os anjos e Bruce se ofereceu pra fazer a lasanha, mas Niat e Clint vão ficar com essa parte.

– Não precisava nada disso.

Loki não estava acostumado a coisas assim, por isso ficava constrangido e com raiva por se sentir assim. Afinal era um “Avenger” e fazia parte do grupo. Thor sabia ler as reações do namorado com facilidade, por isso respeitou o momento e não respondeu.

Silenciosos e de mãos dadas passaram pelo caixa pagando as compras com o dinheiro arrecadado na vaquinha. O supermercado era perto da casa de Loki, por isso voltaram rápido.

No lar do moreninho, Barton e Natasha já tinham decorado a frente com piscas-piscas coloridos.

– Isso ficou muito bom, véi! – Clint tinha um sorriso de tubarão esticando o rosto feliz – Opa! Rango!

Loki girou os olhos e entrou na residência ao lado de Thor, sendo seguidos por Barton e a ruivinha.

Na sala, Tarika e Niat já tinham pregado todos os anjos nas paredes, dando um ar natalino à sala de estar. Tony e Bruce estavam sentados no chão e – pasmem – pintando algumas bolinhas de preto. Loki nem cogitou perguntar o porque daquilo, algumas coisas era melhor se aceitar em silêncio...

É... até que estava ficando tudo bem legal. E o moreninho não se sentiu mais tão solitário: tinha seu namorado e os amigos para compartilhar mais uma loucura. Não precisava de mais nada.

– Ob...

Nesse momento, Clinton acertou um tapinha nas costas de Loki e cortou o que ele ia dizer.

– Não precisa agradecer! – então girou o boné sobre a cabeça, colocando a aba para trás – Isso é tipo bingo.

A afirmação empolgada pegou a todos de surpresa. Tony parou com o pincel no ar e trocou um olhar com Bruce, que deu de ombros. Niat e Tarika pararam de se beijar, também confusas com o que tinham escutado.

– Bingo...? – coube a Natasha questionar o amigo e paixão secreta (não tão secreta assim).

– É Tasha. Você sabe... ação entre amigos.

A explicação arrancou um “Aaaaaaaaahhh” coletivo. Acabaram concordando com aquilo, porque de um modo um tanto bizarro até que fazia sentido. Afinal, ação entre amigos era algo que surgia de forma natural entre eles, sem que fosse necessário sequer pedir e que, mesmo relutante, era no fim bem aceito.

Aquela era a essência do grupo de amigos: os Avengers.


End file.
